Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a thermotransformer, i.e. a heat pump able to supply calories at a temperature higher than that of the external source, according to a process in which the thermal potential is raised twice. More particularly, the invention concerns a thermotransformer in which the physico-chemical processes involve either a reaction between a gas and a solid possibly in suspension in an inert solvent, or the absorption between a gas and a possibly saturated solution.
European patent application No. 130908 published on Jan. 9, 1985 describes a thermochemical heat pump in which the exchange of calories between a heat source and the reaction medium occurs during a reaction between a gas and a liquid phase constituted by a saturated solution of a solid, or by two non miscible liquids.
This reaction is monovariant so that the calories are delivered at a constant temperature. When referring to FIG. 3 of this European patent application, it will be noted that during the reaction corresponding to the storing out of the heat, there is a drop of the thermal potential since the temperature Ta is lower than the temperature Th.
On the contrary, the present invention provides a device and a method according to which there is no drop in the thermal potential during the heat unstoring phase.